nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaldrina Wittgen
Kaldrina Wittgen ist eine junge Frau die derzeit in Sturmwind lebt und arbeitet. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann Walther hat sie eine Forschungs- und Reisegruppe aufgebaut, deren Expeditionen sie immer wieder in verschiedenste Teile der Welt führen. Allgemeines Aussehen Kaldrina ist mit 1,80m für eine Frau ziemlich groß und überragt damit sogar den ein oder anderen Mann. Hinzu kommt eine trainierte Figur, gerade an den Armen zeichnen sich Muskeln ab. Ihre Haut ist leicht gebräunt, wie bei jemandem der sich viel im Freien aufhält und unterwegs ist. Das schulterlange, hellbraune Haar fällt meist offen und glatt um ein schmales, durchaus hübsches Gesicht. In den grünen Augen der jungen Frau zeigt sich im Allgemeinen ein gut gelaunter, strahlender Ausdruck. Die spitze Nase und ein oft angedeutetes Lächeln um die Lippen herum, verleihen ihrem Gesicht einen spitzbübischen Ausdruck. Ihren Hals ziert ein schmales Silberkettchen mit einem gläsernen Anhänger in Tränenform. Der Anhänger ist mit einer silbrig schimmernden Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Den Ringfinger der rechten Hand ziert seit nun seit etwas über einem halben Jahr ein Ehering. Ihre Alltagskleidung ist schlicht, aber gut erhalten und gepflegt. Wenn sie unterwegs ist kleidet sie sich, augenscheinlich bevorzugt, in Hosen und Hemd. Trägt sie Rüstung ist diese stets gepflegt und sorgfältigst instand gehalten. Persönlichkeit Ganz allgemein umschrieben könnte man für Kaldrina das simple Wort „freundlich“ verwenden. Die junge Frau scheint fast jedem erst einmal höflich und, nett zu begegnen. Während der Arbeit zeigt sie bestrebsamen Eifer, fast schon übertriebenen Wissensdurst, als fürchte sie nicht ernst genommen zu werden aufgrund ihres Geschlechts und der einfachen Herkunft. Fremden begegnet sie bei einem ersten Kontakt meist mit höflichem Respekt. Bei Freunden dagegen zeigt sie sich ausgelassen und humorvoll, gerade auch besonders wenn Walther an ihrer Seite ist. Ihr bisheriges Leben Kindheit und Jugend Kaldrina wurde vor gut zwanzig Jahren als zweites Kind der Familie Wittgen in Seenhain geboren und wuchs dort zusammen mit ihrem vier Jahre älterem Bruder Yakob auf. Bodenständige Leute wie die Wittgens nun einmal waren, unterrichten sie ihre Kinder in den Lehren des Lichts und führten alles in allem ein beschauliches, glückliches Leben. Während der Vater als Schmied tätig war, verdiente die Mutter durch einfache Näharbeiten das ein oder andere Kupfer- oder auch einmal Silberstück dazu. Wenn man nach den Geschichten gehen kann die sie ab und an erzählt, war es eine glückliche, normale Kindheit die sie verbracht hat, inklusive üblicher Streiche, Streitereien und allem anderen was eben dazu gehört. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Mädchen die größtenteils eher den typisch weiblichen Beschäftigungen nachgingen, strich sie lieber mit gleichaltrigen Jungs durch die Gegend und kam nicht selten mit zerrissener, dreckiger Kleidung und einer abenteuerlichen Geschichte nach Hause. Ein Junge mit dem sie beinahe täglich unterwegs war, war Veyt Matthes, ein Junge aus der Nachbarschaft mit dem sie mehr als einmal Blödsinn anstellte. Zu ihrem großen Bruder sah sie als Kind immer auf und als er mit sechzehn Jahren dann eine Ausbildung in der Schmiede des Vaters begann, stand für Kaldrina fest das sie ebenfalls eines Tages das schmieden lernen wollte. Ihre Mutter war nicht gerade sehr glücklich darüber, dass sie irgendwie doch zwei „Söhne“ hatte, fand sich aber damit ab das aus Kaldrina wohl niemals das Hausmütterchen würde. Wenigstens konnte sie ihrer Tochter die Freude am Kochen mitgeben, auch wenn diese bis heute zu einem fast schon erschreckenden Spaß an Kochexperimenten mit teilweise haarsträubenden Geschmacksergebnissen neigt. Dennoch, die gute Erziehung hat zumindest geholfen, dass Kaldrina im Dienst und im Umgang mit Adeligen oder anderen Respektspersonen stets Pflichtgefühl, Höflichkeit und eine ausgeprägte Hilfsbereitschaft an den Tag legt. Ausbildung und Entscheidungen 'Die Schmiede:' Als Kaldrina fünfzehn wurde trat sie, wie zuvor Yakob die Ausbildung in der Schmiede ihres Vaters an. Was für sie bis dahin wohl mehr ein weiteres, reizvolles Abenteuer gewesen war, entpuppte sich schnell als knochenharte Arbeit. Mehr als einmal saß sie des Abends nach der Arbeit am See mit schmerzenden Armen, von der Hitze der Esse ausgelaugt und verfluchte ihre Entscheidung. Nach einem besonders frustrierendem Tag, an dem sie es nicht nur geschafft hatte den Hammer auf ihren Fuß fallen zu lassen, sondern ihr auch noch eine Klinge misslang an der sie bereits seit Tagen gearbeitet hatte, schmiss sie den Hammer wütend in eine Ecke und stapfte an den See hinunter. Nach einigen Augenblicken sah sie einen Schatten hinter sich treten und spürte wie sich die schwielige, warme Hand ihres Vaters auf ihre Schulter legte. Einen Moment verharrte er lediglich schweigend an ihrer Seite, bevor er dann in seiner brummigen Stimme sagte: „Anfangen ist leicht, Durchhalten ist eine Kunst.“ Er war nie ein Mann vieler Worte gewesen und diese simple Weisheit reichte bereits aus Kaldrinas Entschluss erneut zu festigen und diesem Leitsatz bis heute zu folgen. Sie kehrte an ihre Arbeit zurück und obwohl noch häufiger Momente wie an diesem Tag kamen, warf sie den Hammer doch nie wieder weg. Mit der Zeit wurde es leichter, Muskeln wuchsen unter der Arbeit und es kam Routine in den Alltag. Da sie zu dem Zeitpunkt davon ausging eines Tages mit ihrem Bruder die Schmiede weiterzuführen, übte sie sich Abends nach der Arbeit zusammen mit ihrer Mutter oft im Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen. Was nutzte es einem schon, wenn man die Aufträge nicht lesen konnte oder zu dumm war den Preis richtig zu berechnen. Ohnehin waren die schönste Momente neben dem Beenden einer Arbeit die, wenn sie mit den Händlern reden konnten die mal nur aus dem angrenzenden Elwynn und dann wieder von einem weiter entfernten Ort herangereist kamen mit einem Sack voller Geschichten. Mehr als einmal stahl sie sich abends noch hinaus um in der Taverne am Feuer zuzuhören wie sie Neuigkeiten aus aller Herren Länder verbreiteten. 'Begegnungen:' All die Geschichten von der Welt verstärkten bei dem ohnehin schon abenteuerlichen Kind die Sehnsucht nach Freiheit. Zusammen mit ihren besten Freunden Torja und Lou striff sie oft nachts umher. Auf einer dieser Erkundungstouren hatten die Jugendlichen jedoch eine Begegnung die Kaldrinas Leben verändern sollte: Sie trafen in einer Nacht auf einen der Schwarzfels-Orcs die sich immer wieder im Rotkamm herumtrieben. Lediglich Glück, flinke Beine und das Auftauchen zweier Jäger mit ihren Hunden sorgten dafür, dass die drei diese Begegnung überlebten, auch wenn Torja von einem Schlag des Orcs erwischt wurde und nach einem Aufprall gegen einen Baumstamm nie wieder würde laufen können. Der Schock über die Hilflosigkeit, die Schimpf- und Angsttiraden der Eltern, das Wissen darum das Torja nie wieder mit ihr zusammen würde umherstreifen können ließen Kaldrina nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen. Sie entschloss sich das sie diese Hilflosigkeit nie wieder spüren wollte, das sie die Menschen die sie liebte und die ihr wichtig waren beschützen wollte. Sie wollte zu den Rotkamm Reservisten. Diese Eröffnung traf jedoch bei beiden Elternteilen nicht auf Gegenliebe und es folgte zahlreiche Streitigkeiten und Auseinandersetzungen. 'Wendepunkt:' Mit achtzehn Jahren hatte Kaldrina ihre Lehrlingszeit beendet. Sie ging der Ausbildung weiter nach, auch wenn sie in ihrem Herzen noch nicht aufgegeben hatte ihre Eltern doch noch umzustimmen. Im gleichen Jahr in dem sie ihre Lehrlingszeit beendete, wurde ihr Vater nach Nordend gerufen. Er war guter Dinge, als Schmied war er nicht an der Front sondern würde hinter den Linien die Soldaten mit Waffen und Rüstung versorgen. Yakob hatte seine Ausbildung beendet und hatte in seiner Schwester eine Hilfe, er würde die Schmiede leiten können. Anfangs schrieb er immer wieder kurze Briefe, die Kaldrina sorgfältig in einer Kiste in ihrem Zimmer aufbewahrte. Mit der Zeit wurden die Briefe seltener, bis eines Tages ein Bote aus Sturmwind kam und der kleinen Familie die Nachricht überbringen musste, das ihr Mann und Vater in Nordend gefallen war. Fassungslos von dieser Wende entschied sich Kaldrina ihrer Mutter zuliebe, weiterhin zu warten und in Seenhain zu bleiben um ihr in dieser Zeit beizustehen und ihrem Bruder zu helfen. 'Aufbruch:' Endlich mit zwanzig Jahren, nachdem wieder Alltag in die Familie eingekehrt war, stellte Kaldrina ihre Mutter erneut zu einem Gespräch. Die Rotkamm Reservisten waren in der Zeit bereits mit dem Königlichen Wachregiment von Sturmwind zusammengelegt worden und Kaldrina beabsichtigte sich dort zu bewerben. Was es auch war, die Entschlossenheit oder die Ausdauer ihrer Tochter oder einfach nur Resignation, ihre Mutter gab dieses Mal ihren Segen. Yakob war nicht gerade begeistert, sah jedoch auch ein das es wenig Sinn machte seine Schwester aufzuhalten. So zog Kaldrina bereits wenige Wochen später los in Richtung Sturmwind und wurde dort erst einmal wenige Tage nach ihrer Ankunft überfallen und ausgeraubt. Hatte sie bis dahin noch gezögert sich zu bewerben, war spätestens jetzt mit ihrem Dickkopf der Entschluss gefasst es endlich durchzuziehen. Noch am selben Abend ging sie zu der Zentrale, bewarb sich und wurde in die Reihen des Regiments aufgenommen. 40px Ihr Werdegang beim Regiment - Beitritt beim Regiment am 30. Tag des Neunten Monats, Erhebung in den Rang einer Rekrutin - Beförderung in den Rang einer Gefreiten am 25. Tag des Zehnten Monats - Beförderung in den Rang eines Korporals am 17. Tag des Ersten Monats - Austritt aus dem Regiment am 04. Tag des Dritten Monates 'Gegenwart': Kaldrina hat sich nach einem harten Einstieg inzwischen gut in der Stadt eingelebt. Eine Weile folgte sie ihrem Traum und diente im Königlichen Wachregiment, musste aber feststellen das sie auf Dauer einfach nicht für ein reines Soldatenleben geschaffen ist. Überraschend war für sie auf den Adel zu treffen der bisher größtenteils so gar nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Seit über einem Jahr nun hat sie ihre erste eigene Bleibe, eine kleine Wohnung im Zwergenviertel, die sie sich mit ihrem Ehemann teilt. Sie hat sich in Sturmwind als Bürgerin registriert und besuchte regelmäßig die Treffen des Bürgerrates, als es diesen noch gab. Zu ihrer großen Freude traf sie in Sturmwind auch ihren Freund aus Kindertagen Veyt van Roth wieder. Eine Weile war sie Mitglied im Bürgerverein, der von Mirelia Mongraz gegründet worden war. Nach dem überraschenden Mord an Miss Mongraz senkte sich jedoch Stille über den Verein. Wenn sie in der Stadt ist, ist sie oft an der Kathedrale anzutreffen oder auch im Zwergenviertel wo es sie immer wieder zu den Schmieden zieht. Seit über einem Jahr sieht man sie beinahe täglich in Begleitung eines gepflegten, höflichen Mannes der wie sie lange Zeit die Rüstung des Regiments trug. Bei all den Überraschungen die Sturmwind für sie bisher bereitgehalten hat, war die Größte von allen wohl das sie ausgerechnet hier ihr Herz an Walther Hamsbridge verloren hat, mit dem sie sehr glücklich zu sein scheint. Am 26. Tag des 12. Monats machte Walther ihr einen Heiratsantrag den sie freudestrahlend annahm. Am 05. Tag des 05. Monats im folgenden Jahr, gaben sich die beiden unter der Trauung von Pater Aedan of Iona das Ja-Wort. Ihre gemeinsamen Flitterwochen verbrachten sie in Winterquell. Nach und nach kehrte eine Art Alltag ein. Das Falkenbanner hat inzwischen einen festen Anlauf- und Treffpunkt in Sturmwind gefunden. Außerdem hat Kaldrina eine Handelslizenz erhalten und mit ihrem Mann die Leitung des Ladens Der Wanderfalke übernommen. Dennoch sehnte sich ihr Herz immer nach Neuem und dem Erkunden der Welt von der sie so lange nichts gesehen hatte. Sie zog mit einer Expedition gen Kalimdor und war für mehrere Monate abwesend. Nun gibt es wieder ein Lebenszeichen von ihr und ihrem Mann. Familie, Freunde und wichtige Personen in ihrem Leben Familie * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lora Wittgen (Mutter, lebt in Seenhain) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Carl Wittgen (Vater, Schmied) †''' * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Yakob Wittgen (Bruder, lebt in Seenhain und arbeitet dort als Schmied) Freunde und wichtige Personen * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Walther Hamsbridge (Ehemann) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Malden Hawkins (Guter Freund) * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Mirelia Mongraz '''† (Geschätzte Bekannte, die den Bürgerverein leitete und ihr zu Lebzeiten viele gute Ratschläge für ihr Leben im Regiment gab) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Sir Veyt van Roth (Wiedergefundener Freund aus Kindertagen) * Datei:IconSmall_Night Elf_Male.gif Radul Schattenschlag '† '(Es gab ihn wirklich...vermisster, viel zu kurz gekannter Freund) * Datei:IconSmall_Night Elf_Female.gif Paiyu Schattenschlag (Verrückte Freundin) * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Roselyn O'Finnigan (Liebe Freundin) * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Nichelle (Gute Freundin) Kategorie:Falkenbanner Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind